


Love Me Like You Do

by HinaSaku



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Bullying, Canon Bisexual Character, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Fatherhood, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Marshmallows, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Motherhood, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Relationship Problems, Romantic Friendship, Sex in a Car, Sexting, Sexy Times, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Some would say they're an odd couple. Others would say she's crazy for loving him. Neither cares what anybody thinks of the two of them. They only need each other. Contains angst, suicidal behavior, and self harm. Main pairing: Nathan x Kate. A bit of Pricefield on the side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the few fanfics of this pairing.
> 
> Here's another cliche bad boy likes the good girl. 
> 
> This follows some of the same canon as Life is Strange. It's mostly focused on Kate. Max too but not as much as Kate.

Max sighed as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair while staring down at her math homework. She couldn't understand a lick of it considering she had been sick that day when it was taught and her tutor, Kate Marsh, hadn't shown up yet. This was rather unusual considering this was Kate here. Kate was a fairly puctual young lady and if she ever was late for anything, she would have texted first. They were suppose to meet 30 minutes ago, yet she received no text or call saying she was going to be late or that she couldn't make it there was no text or call. Max had tried contacting the young woman multiple times, but she wouldn't answer.

"Where the hell is that girl?" she mumbled under her breath as she looked around the library from her seat. The library was nearly empty with only her, the librarian, and a red headed girl flipping through a book across the row from where she was sitting. She cast a look back down towards her cellphone to check for any messages. So far the only person texting her was Warren, the first friend she made since her arrival. She was tempted to invite him to help her since Kate hadn't shown up yet. She'd just wait a bit longer before asking him.

Max waited 5 more minutes before she started texting Warren. Before she could even send it, Kate came into view. She gave her a wave, "Hey Max."

"There you are!" she whispered as the older girl sat down across from her. "I tried texting you and calling you, but you never answered. What happened?"

"Uh well it's not that important," Max noticed that the girl was grinning a lot bigger than usual with a flustered cheeks gracing her cheeks. She seemed to be glowing today, something the younger teen had never seen before. Max temporarily forgot how upset she was about her being late and smiled.

"You're looking very happy today," grinned Max. "Something interesting happened today?"

"O-oh! N-no!" she said as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I'm just happy for this beautiful day, that's all."

"That's not the only thing you're happy about," smirked Max. "Come on tell me. What's going on, Kate?"

"Well it's my boyfriend," The blonde's eyes quickly darted around the library, as if searching for any ease droppers. She couldn't see why Kate felt the need to keep her relationship unknown or quiet but decided to shrug it off for the moment. While Kate was one of the prettiest girls that attended their school, she was shocked to hear she had a boyfriend. Kate normally kept to herself and she'd never seen the girl with anyone other than a few female friends and only spoke to a boy if it had something to do with school. She probably avoided it for temptation or maybe her parents made her. She knew parents, mostly fathers, would not allow their kids to date at certain ages or were overprotective of their children. As innocent as Kate was, she was sure the girl wouldn't do such a thing.

"Your boyfriend? Who?"

Kate's smile suddenly disappeared as her eyes shifted to behind Max. Upon turning, Max knew why. There was Victoria Chase coming towards them. Max internally groaned upon seeing the woman. She had already spotted them and of course she had to stop by to bother them. Didn't she have anything better to do, like finding more ways to suck up to a certain teacher, Max thought bitterly. "Well well well. If it isn't Little Miss Selfie and the Walking Fashion Disaster. Having a little study date, are we?"

'No, but we are minding our own business,' retorted Max in her mind. She wasn't quite that brave enough to say it out loud though. She wished she would be that brave, but being that brave might make her a much bigger target than she'd like.

"Max needed help with her homework," Kate muttered quietly while staring down at her hands.

"Speak up little mouse, I can't hear you," smirked Victoria as she snatched up Max's homework. She scoffed. "You're having trouble with this? You know if you end up failing, you can always count on your selfies to financially support you. I'm sure some lonely, desperate clown will pay you enough for 'em. I seriously don't know why anybody would like this shit in the first place."

"I like them," said Kate.

"I rest my case," Victoria frowned down at the blonde. She tossed the notebook back down. "Have fun, losers."

When Victoria had gotten further away, Max mumbled, "Bitch. I don't see how someone like that has any friends."

"She's not even very nice to them sometimes," pointed out Kate. She couldn't wrap her head around how anybody could be friends with someone like Victoria. Perhaps behind closed doors she was nicer, but all she seemed capable of was being nasty to everyone around her. She figured her friends must be happy when her angry or criticism wasn't aimed towards their heads. "I wish she'd leave us alone. It's not like we're hurting her. I don't like to speak ill of people, but for someone so well dressed and pretty, she has an ugly inside."

"No doubt about it," Max could tell Kate's happy mood had been ruined and quite frankly her's was too. Of all days for Victoria to make a rare trip to the library, she had to pick today. "Let's get to work. I've gotta go before Howard's closes. I wanna get my pictures."

"Doesn't it close at 5?"

"Yeah. We've got an hour before it closes."

"Wait, was I late that today?" Kate picked up Max's phone and blushed at the time. "I guess time got away from us."

"Uh what were you two doing?" She teased. She knew full well Kate wouldn't do anything too intimate with her boyfriend, though this didn't stop her from implying it in a joking manner.

"N-not what you t-think we were!" she turned even redder while Max chuckled softly. "We just watched TV!"

"Is that all?" she sneered.

"Yes! Now let's get on our homework, please," she said as she took out her notes.

"Okay if you say so," As they worked on their homework, Max wondered who Kate's boyfriend was. She figured the boy had to be a total gentleman. A handsome, kind fellow who'd walk Kate back her dorm, send her romantic poetry, give her flowers every date, and be the type of guy even her parents let her go into her room alone with. They likely had some of the same things in common and he'd regulary proclaim his love for her. However this was all speculation, though she hoped whoever he was would continue to make her friend happy.

Once they had finished up their homework, Max thanked her and asked if she wanted to go get a bite to eat. Kate shook her but thanked the brunette for it anyways. As it turned out, her boyfriend was coming to get her so they could eat somewhere. Max nodded and left or so Kate thought. She was curious about who this guy was so she decided to watch out for him. She knew she was being nosy, but that's just how she was. Just as she walked outside, she ended up bumping into one of the last people she wanted to walk into: Nathan Prescott, the king of the Vortex club and rich asshole whose father basically owned this school with its large donations. She always tried her best to stay away from the teenager and usually always could until now. She didn't want to risk his bad, violent being aimed at her head. Other than saying, "Watch where you're going," he merely went past her into the library with a pissed off expression on his face. That was nothing unusual as Nathan just about always looked pissed off. Didn't hear ever hear that if you kept on the same expression, it'd get stuck that way? Apparently not. Maybe that's why he always seemed to be in a bad mood. His face had gotten stuck in that position. That or he just needed to chill out. Max just shook her head as she went into the girl's bathroom for a moment. Just as she finished washing her hands, she went for her jacket pocket for her phone when she realized it wasn't there nor in her other pocket. She cursed when she couldn't find it in her bag either and quickly made her way back into the library. While she headed towards where they had been sitting, she hoped that Kate hadn't left. For one thing it meant no one would steal her phone and two because she was hoping to have a glimpse at this mystery boyfriend. What she found next, surprised her. Sitting in the spot she had just left from was Nathan, smiling at someone across from him. Just seeing him there made her automatically hope Kate had gone. People like Nathan tended to target sweet quiet girls like her. After all, is female counterpart, Victoria, and her minions were good examples of such a type. However daring to take a further peek revealed that his hands were locked with Kate's. Kate was blushing furiously as she played with a strand of her hair.

'Nathan and Kate? Together? Holy shit!' she gasped as they spoke to each other. She made a mental note to recall this to Warren later. She'd be just as shocked as she was right now. 

Max strained to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too low and she was too far away. She was afraid of getting any closer as she might get caught watching them. On the table, Max's phone lit up and vibrated causing both teens to jump and stare at it. Kate picked it up, said something to Nathan who nodded, and then got up. Before he left, he gave her a kiss before leaving Kate to gather her things. Max quickly moved out of site and peeked around the bookshelf to see him going by. She waited a bit before walking up to her friend.

"Oh there it is!" she sighed in relief as she picked up her phone from off the table. "I was wondering where it was."

"You were in such a hurry, I guess you forgot it," said Kate as she placed the last of her books inside of her bag.

"Thank god I came back for it," said Max pocketing her cell phone. "I would have been without it for a while. Well I'd better get going for real this time. See ya later, Kate."

As Max hurried off, she wondered how the hell Kate ended up with Nathan in the first place. Nathan was one of the biggest assholes in the school. From that glance, it seemed he liked her though he could be faking it for some kind of benefit. But what could Kate have? Nathan could buy and sell every single student at Blackwell and if it was sex he wanted, he could very well easily get it from elsewhere as Kate was unlikely to give have sex with him anytime soon. Maybe he really did like her. She hoped so, just as long as he didn't hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief sex scene with not much going on.

Kate's fingers lingered on top of Nathan's soft hair brown hair as he laid his head on her lap with his eyes closed. They had gone to their secret spot near the lake to be alone together. Here the two of them could forget their worries, whether it be their parents or school. She preferred to come up here alone with him and only him. She sometimes came up here even when Nathan wasn't around though and she was sure he did too when he wished to be alone. Nathan usually had turned off his cell phone, Kate left her's on just in case there was an emergency. She had warned Nathan he should do the same, but he just shrugged it off, telling her that nothing on Earth was more important than her. She was flattered at this answer but still wanted it on. Nathan complied but left it on silent.

"It's so quiet today," observed Kate. Usually one could hear far off chattering of squirrels, chipmunks, and various people going for walks or hanging out near the lake. Today it was just the cool breeze and the occasional tweets of various birds today. It was very peaceful.

"Just how I fucking like it," he replied. 

"Me too, Kate smiled. She noticed Nathan's cell phone lighting up. It was Victoria calling him. She frowned at the site of her picture and name flashing on the screen. It was of her and Nathan at a party, grinning wildly at the camera with red cups, no doubt full of alcohol, in their hands. While Nathan was allowed to have all the friends he wanted, his friendship with Victoria bothered her. She wasn't sure if it was out of pure jealousy or fear. Victoria was a pretty girl and very close to Nathan. He often spoke highly of her, claiming she was one of the very few people that cared about him and understood him. She was partically afraid Victoria might develop feelings for him one day and lead to him leaving her.

"Victoria's calling you," she said trying not to sound upset. Nathan glanced over at his phone and then turned back his head.

"She'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm with you right now."

Nathan drifted off to sleep with Kate humming a hymn as she enjoyed the quietness of the forest. She wanted to get up to stretch her legs, but the sleeping boy on her lap made her want to wait a while. Nathan's phone was lighting up more than usual with Victoria blasting his phone. She was tempted to ask her what she wanted, but she couldn't find the heart to pick it up. While the brunette trusted her with his phone, she never fell into temptation to go through it or answer any of his calls. She hoped it wasn't too serious and that Victoria just wanted to brag about something she recently got. Other than Victoria, a few other people called him. It was mostly his other friends. Anybody else was his older sister, who only called twice, and Mr. Jefferson. He called  ** _more_  **times than Victoria did. From what Nathan had told her, Mr. Jefferson was someone he trusted and admired. He was like the father had always wished he had instead of the cold, cruel one he had back home. She was temped to tell him that he was calling, however she didn't wake him up as he expressed that he didn't want to talk to anyone other than her. 

An hour passed before Kate woke him up. She had to get back soon for Bible study. She gently tapped his shoulder. "Nathan, sweety. It's time for me to go."

"Ugh five more minute."

"I have to go," she told him. "You know today's bible study for me."

"Can't you skip a day?" he groaned.

"Not today, Nathan," she patted his hand. "We can stay out as long as you want tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," he got off her lap.

Kate stood up and dusted off the back of her skirt while her boyfriend stretched his arms and legs. Nathan looked down at his phone and loudly swore. "What's wrong, Nathan?"

"I totally fucking forgot about Mr. Jefferson," he rubbed his forehead. "Shit! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well you did say not to answer it," pointed out Kate. She wondered why he was so upset. She had only done what he had ask. Besides he had let their teacher's calls go unanswered before and always shrugged them off. Was there something important going on today? If there was, he should have told her.

"Oh right," he sighed. "I'll drive you to the church."

Without even waiting for her like he usually did, he hurried off for his car. Kate quickened her steps, wondering what Mr. Jefferson wanted with Nathan. She expected him to tell her or at least speak to her on the ride to her church, but the whole time Nathan was muttering under his breath with that nasty expression on his face again. She never liked it when Nathan looked upset. He looked about ready to kill someone.

"Um Nathan?" She touched his arm.

"What?" he all but snarled at her. She quickly pulled away her hand from his arm, his nasty tone and darkened expression terrified her.

"I-it's nothing," she said quickly. The rest of the drive was spent in uncomfortable silence. Kate hopped out of the car without so much as a good-bye from Nathan. As soon as she got out, he quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped on down the road. She didn't know he wanted to speak to Jefferson. Had she known, she would have told him and now he was mad at her. Hopefully he'd cool down once he got back.

* * *

After church was over, Kate waved good-bye to her fellow church goers as she exited the church. Her cousin, Stephanie, had offered her a ride back when Nathan pulled back up. She had expected him to have gone back to the dorm for the day considering how angry he was when he left. Kate waved good-bye to her cousin as she headed to his car to join Nathan in the car. Nathan was the first to speak.

"Sorry for what happened earlier," he apologized. "I was a dick earlier. You couldn't have known."

"You're forgiven," she smiled at him after giving him a peck on the cheek. "Did you ever find out what Victoria wanted?"

"Uh no. I was busy. She can wait another hour or two."

"You've got somewhere else to be?"

" ** _We've_**  got somewhere else to be," he placed his hand over Kate's, slipping something in-between her fingers. Kate could feel her face getting red upon fingering the object Nathan had given her as he took his hand off her's and placed them on the steering wheel to make a turn. Nathan had slipped a condom into her hand and it hadn't been the first time either, something which would shock her peers and kill her mother. While Kate did believe sex should only be with your spouse, she had made an exception towards her current, and so far only, boyfriend. Nathan felt special to her. So special in fact that she was sure they'd end up getting married one day. Her only condition was if Nathan bought condoms as if she signed up for birth control, someone might find out and tell her mother or she'd somehow find out herself.

Nathan pulled up to a dark spot in the woods where teenagers were known to come to either make out or do otherwise. Nathan cut off the car and the two of them went into the back seat for more room. It wasn't long before both had stripped off their clothes and the condom was quickly pressed into Nathan's eager hands. Kate moaned loudly underneath the man, her fingers despreately clawing at the man's back and her legs wrapped tightly around him. The young man felt lucky to have such a beautiful young woman underneath him, crying out his name, and allowing him to see her like this.

After both reached their climaxes, both stayed in the same spot snuggling each other, neither wanting to leave each other. When they did eventually get up, Nathan suggested sleeping in the car together or she could come into his room. Kate just shook her head. "Sorry, but maybe another night. Besides, the last time we stayed out here, that man saw us."

Nathan remembered that well. He and Kate had come up here during winter last year. Due to how cold it was, Nathan had left his car running that night. Kate had been laying down on the back seat with her legs in the air with Nathan pulling off her pants. Suddenly she screamed, quickly covering up her bare chest and pulled her legs away from Nathan. Nathan saw a chubby man that looked somewhere in his mid-30s holding up a video camera aimed at the two teens. He was barely being illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the clouds. Nathan wasted no time getting out of the car and beating the hell out of the man, showing no mercy as he pounded the pervert until he was a bloody mess. He immediately called the police to arrest the man. As it turned out, the man was wanted for spying on the various people coming to the location. He made sure that any pictures the man had of Kate were erased and that the creep was locked away from a long time as a price for oogling his girlfriend. It was a while before the two of them had started coming back.

"I just don't want to sleep here and have the police find us this time," she frowned. "My parents would...they wouldn't like it."

"Fine, but this weekend, you're coming with me out of town," He said as he put on his boxers. "I got my father to agree to let me get the beach house this weekend. I told him for it was for my art project I was working on."

Kate nodded, looking forward to it. Seeing as how she was 18 now, she could go off without them or their permission. Even if she did have to seek permission, her father would be fine with it, though her mother was a different story. Mrs. Marsh would become hostile towards her if she found out that it was a boy she was going off with so she wouldn't tell her that part if she had to ask. One more secret wouldn't hurt her mother. "I'll see if Max will look after my rabbit."

"Caulfield? Why do you hang out with her anyways? She's fuckin' weird."

"She's really nice, Nathan. You'd like her too if you got to know her," said Kate as she patted her bun as she got back into the front seat.

"Hmph. Whatever," He cranked up the car and the two drove back to the campus. The two exchanged a quick kiss before Kate hurried back to the girls dorm, eyes darting around to make sure nobody would see her. Back inside, the halls were void of any students still roaming the halls. Good. She closed the door slowly and hurried to her room to get her pajamas so she could take a quick shower. While taking a shower, she heard the door open.

"You're sure about that?" Taylor asked as she and Victoria headed to the bathroom mirrors.

"I'm friends with him, dumbass," scoffed Victoria as she squirted toothpaste onto her toothbrush. "No shit I know he's taken."

"Well at least tell me who she is."

"I honestly don't even know myself," confessed Victoria. "He won't tell me who she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nathan talks about her a lot though, but not a picture in sight though," Kate immedietly knew who she was talking about: her. Victoria then told her about how Nathan talked about how pretty and smart she was. How she liked him for more than his money and looks. "He sounds like he's in love with her or some shit. Never shuts up about her, not to mention he ignores me for her."

"Someone sounds jealous," smirked Taylor giggling.

"I'm not jealous," denied Victoria. "I'm happy for him. I really am, but he doesn't have to ignore me for her. I  _have_  been his friends with him longer than they've been dating after all."

"Just be nice when you meet her."

" **IF**  I ever meet her," said Victoria as she turned on the water with Kate making sure to move when she turned the water on, which caused the water to run hot. "I swear it's like he's embarrassed of letting me see who she is."

"Well..." began Taylor, unsure if she should say anything more.

"What? Spit it out."

"You tend to be a little...mean sometimes. Maybe he thinks you'll hate her."

"Why the hell would I be nasty to her?" she asked. "She's my best friend's girlfriend. Unless she's a bitch, I have no reason to hate her already unless she's been tell him to ignore me.."

"Hm."

"I'm serious!" Taylor didn't appear to believe her. "Fine. What the fuck ever. Night."

Taylor rinsed out her mouth before leaving behind her friend. Kate was glad she had overheard this conversation. She nearly laughed at the fact that Victoria wanted to be nice to her. Victoria often tended to mock Kate about her being religious and the fact that she promoted abstinence at the school. Imagine her shock that Nathan was with her. She was inclined to tell Nathan to introduce her as his girlfriend just to see her reaction. She dried herself off and put on her pajamas consisting of a pink tank top and red shorts. She brushed her teeth and made her way back to her room. Inside, she picked up her cell phone and saw that Nathan had texted her goodnight. She texted him back before going to sleep drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kate was panicking as she left out of the bathroom. She was so terrified she didn't even return a hello to Alyssa. Maybe she was worrying too much. Periods sometimes came earlier or later than expected. Yeah maybe that was the case with her period. She sure hoped so. If she was pregnant...she shuddered at the thought. She knew what would happen. Her parents would be disappointed in her for having sex before marriage and getting pregnant before she even graduated. She was more worried about them than any of her classmate. Her parents might disown her and her illegimate baby. As for Nathan, he...wait,how would he react? Would he promise to help her or would he leave her to care for it on her own? Then there was his father to deal with. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to their child. Kate brushed all of this under the rug for a moment, trying to convince herself that her period was just starting late. However she had to be sure. She thought about getting a pregnancy test, but how could she get one without anyone seeing her? She knew how people fast word got around this town. If someone spotted her getting a pregnancy test, everyone at Blackwell would know within the next hour or two. She wasn't sure she could ask anybody to grab one for her. She didn't them getting caught buying one nor did she want anybody to know out of fear of being shamed for sleeping with her boyfriend. The best thing she could do now was to get one or ask someone close to her to buy one. She decided to get one herself after school. When school got out, she undid her long blonde hair and picked out a jet black jacket and a pair of blue jeans. She placed a pair of sunglasses on and hurried out the dorms. She went unnoticed as she made her way to a convience store and found a pregnancy test. She bought the package and hurried away with it in the bag. She went down to the nearby dog park and went inside of the bathroom to test it out. To her horror, it read as a positive. She felt her knees go weak at the plus sign on the test. Maybe...maybe it was wrong. Pregnancy tests tended to be wrong sometimes and she prayed it was the case this time. Surely Nathan would have told her the condom broke unless he thought her chances of getting pregnant that day were low. Kate wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into them, terrified about the thought of having a child so young. She was scared for her future and the possible baby inside of her. She was glad nobody was around to see her cry. She didn't have the sprite to leave. She wished she could stop time to figure this all out or not have to deal with the world judging her for her pregnancy. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack at the thought until her phone rang. She looked down at her phone to see Nathan calling her. His picture came up with her smiling at her with those beautiful icy blue and that handsome bright smile. She cried even harder at seeing him and instead turned it off. She couldn't deal with him now in this state.

She ended up staying in the bathroom, crying her eyes out for a while before finally summoning up the courage to leave. She was sure Nathan and her friends were worried sick about her, but she wasn't ready to speak to any of them. She instead chose to curl up in her own bed and hide there. She missed the next 2 days of school, not caring who came to her door or called her. Eventually she got up to face the world on the 3rd day, Friday, early that day to avoid any confrontations with her peers. To her luck, or rather bad luck, Max had gotten up early as well. She had stepped into the bathroom only to find Max up brushing her teeth. Before she could back up, it was too late as the loud creak of the door gave her presence away.

"Kate, there you are!" exclaimed the younger woman giving the blonde a concerned look. "I've been worried sick about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah never been better," she avoided Max's gaze as she gave a feeble smile. "I've just been sick."

"You look awful," she touched her shoulder. Kate was pale, had faint dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. "Have you gone to the nurse?"

"No, I haven't," she shook her head. "I'm fine now though."

"Hm," Max didn't seem too convinced. "I think you should come to the nurse's office. It might be serious."

"It's fine," she assured her. "But thanks for worrying though."

Without another word, Kate went into the showers. While inside, she knew Nathan would see her in school and that he would demand to know why he hadn't seen her or heard from her. She supposed she had to get it over with. After a quick shower, she finally turned on her cell phone in her bedroom and called him. Considering it was 5 in the morning, it was likely he was still sleeping. It took only 30 seconds for him to answer.

"Yeah hello?" he yawned into the phone. "What the fuck do you want?"

"N-nathan it's me," she said quietly.

"Kate! Where the hell have you been? You scared the shit outta me!"

"I-I'm sorry. I've just been having a really crappy past few days because..." she trailed off as she began sniffling as she tears ran down her cheeks. "It's because..."

"Kate, is someone bothering you because if they are, I'll..."

"N-no," she bit her lip. She wished someone bothering her had been the worst thing going on for the past couple days. It'd be easier to deal with. "Nathan, I think I might be...um...y-you know."

"Sick?"

"No...pre-...preg-..." she couldn't seem to get the word out her mouth. It was so hard to say. Each attempt made her feel like crying all over again. "I think we have a bun in the oven."

He was quiet for a minute. She was sure he was going to hang up but he just stayed on the phone, quiet as a mouse. In the background she could hear the soft sounds of soothing jungle noises Nathan would sometimes play to calm himself down. She wished he would say something. Anything. "A what?"

She repeated herself and he still said nothing. "What the hell does that mean? You know I don't understand any of those old sayings, Kate."

"It means the condom broke," she hoped he got it then. It seems like he did considering he hung up the phone after a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Nathan hung up that phone, Kate didn't know whether to hole herself in her bedroom again or find the bastard and tell him off. However given Kate's meek and non-aggressive nature, she reframed from doing anything other than crying herself to sleep. When her alarm clock buzzed to let her know it was time for her to get dressed, she started to just cut it off and curl back under the covers. However she had already missed two days of school already and if she missed anymore, her parents would likely be notified about this and she couldn't have them forcing her to the doctor and finding out everything everything. She forced herself to get up and attend classes. Her friends expressed concern about her absenses, but Kate only told them that she was fine and asked to be left alone for now. They pressed on about the matter but the brunette lied and told them that she was just sick and the illness passed. However they didn't believe her in the slightest. Kate was relieved when the bell finally rang tell them to head to class. Luckily none of her friends had first period with her so she was free from them in a while.

Classes went by like a blur to her. Teachers handed over her homework, hoped she was feeling better, and that was pretty much it for the rest of the day. She could barely concentrate on any of the lectures with them going out one ear and out of the other. Any words she heard in her daze were random words and phrases from her teacher. Luckily nobody called on her all day. Lunch was spent grabbing a bite alone from home. To her relief, her parents were both gone. It let her have time to go over what she would do now. Adoption was an option she was strongly considering. Without anybody to help her, she was hesitant to keep it. She sighed as she looked over towards the picture of her family. Her eyes locked with her mother's and she quickly looked away. While Kate had a positive relationship with her family, her mother was an exception. Her mother often judged her kids for everything they did, calling everything they read and did bad "the devil's handiwork". Kate was the one who suffered the most out of her sisters. Mrs. Marsh wanted Kate to be the perfect example for her two sisters and she wasn't exaggarating on perfect. If Kate even slipped up on the slightest, there was her mother to come at her for it. Nothing she did seemed to satisfy her mother and knowing she had a baby on the way would surely put the nail on the coffin. Her mother would likely call her an uncivilized whore and tell off her father about allowing Kate to attend her current school. Her mother had always said it was a place of sin and that she was tempting the devil to seduce her into commiting sin. She assumed just about every sin would send you to hell and a mistake that would take you on the road to hell. Her father wouldn't be so extreme, but she knew he'd be disappointed in her. Hopefully her father wouldn't disown her.

Kate was relieved when Art Class was the last class of the day. She was looking forward to hiding in her room and finishing homework. Kate felt something hit her shoulder. Looking down she saw it was a paper ball. Of course it was. It wasn't the first time she felt something hit her in Art class. There was no doubt about it that it was either Victoria or Courtney who threw it at her. It was incredibly childish that the two of them wasted paper just to pester her. Why it so fun to pick on her anyways? Now that she thought about it, she would become an even bigger target once she started showing. She could imagine it now.

"Oh my god, who the fuck would want to fuck that?" Victoria cruelly laughed with her friends just within earshot of Kate.

"I don't think even a desperate hobo would hit that!" Courtney smirked.

"Well someone was deseparate enough," commented Taylor.

"Or drunk enough," added on Courtney.

"Kate?" Kate snapped out of her trance when Max prodded her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah sure," she nodded as she collected her things. "I was just thinking."

"If you need to talk..."

"I have to get going," she interrupted the girl as she stood up. "I have some homework to finish."

"I could help you. I know I'm pretty useless in Science and Math, but..." She began. Whatever she said next was completely ignored. Nathan was talking with Victoria or was rather listening to her babble on about something. Kate felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a while time when she heard Nathan laugh at whatever Victoria said and that emotion was hate. She actually hated Nathan, which an emotion people generally felt towards the teenager though this reaosn was completely different. She hated him for abandoning her and instead of talking their situation out, he was over there with Victoria. She needed him a lot more than her.

"I could use the help," she told her. "Maybe you could let me borrow your notes."

The two went to the library and worked mostly in silence. Max could tell Kate was pissed off about something judging by the aggressive way she erased her answers, her eyebrows were furrowed, she frowned the entire time, and her body language came off as aggressive too. She tried easing Kate into a conversation so she could eventually ease into what was bugging her. However Kate merely answered with short answers or not at all. Eventually she asked Max to let her focus on her homework as she had a lot to catch up on. Maybe she should wait until the older girl was in a better mood or at least a better one than she was now. As she wrote down her answers to her worksheet, she thought about Kate and Nathan. Had Nathan done something to her or was it Victoria? Considering the pair's infamous reputation at Blackwell, it was likely Nathan either broke it off or said something nasty or possibly even cheated on her. As for Victoria, she probably did something nasty to Kate. She remembered the time Victoria "accidently" spilled her latte on one of Kate's drawings. She had worked so hard on it, but even then she wasn't as pissed off as she was now. Maybe she had done something much worse. Whatever it was, either party was a big enough asshole to piss off one of the most calm students at Blackwell.

After their work was finished, Max once again asked the blonde if she wanted to go out for a bite and Kate turned her down once more. She made the excuse that she needed to practice her violin as she had been skipping out on it and was out of practice. Max just nodded and said her good-bye but not before sending her a worried look. Kate went back to her dorm room. Outside of her dorm, she could see that her marker board was once again vandalized. Someone, likely Victoria or one of her pals, had written a vulgar message about Kate being willing to lay on her back for god. She scowled and erased it. She had began to write something cruel back, but stopped herself. She couldn't stoop to their level. She only wrote a smiley face despite that being the last thing she felt like doing.

Once inside, she started playing the violin for a while before her phone started buzzing. It was a text from Stella asking if she was okay and if she needed anything. She told her she didn't need anything, but thanks for the offer. Kate continued to play for a while longer until she heard her phone buzz again. This time she ignored it as she put away her violin and went for a long walk by herself to clear her head. She only wished the atmosphere fit her mood. Everything was much too cheerful for her. The sun was out without a cloud in the sky threatening to create rain. Everyone seemed to be out having a grand time. People were joking and laughing with friends, children were playing in the park while their parents watched on, and nobody seemed the slightest bit sad unlike her. It was like she was being punished for her actions. She knew she shouldn't have slept with Nathan, but she did it anyways and now she was alone with a possible child on the way. She hoped that pregnancy test lied to her. If it had, she wasn't planning on going back to Nathan. She couldn't waste the energy crying over a boy.

Once she got back, she popped down into bed and began working on doodles out of boredom. She didn't even bother checking her phone, knowing that it was likely just her friends attempting to call her to see if she was okay. While she was grateful they were supportive and concerned about her, she wanted to be alone right now. Kate reached over for her paint brush just to hear a knock at her door. She didn't answer as usual. There was a few more knocks before she could hear something being slid underneath her door. Upon getting up to check it, she saw it was an envelope with something in it. On the front, it only had her name on it. It looked a lot like Nathan's handwritting. In it was $500 and Kate instantly guessed on what it was for. So Nathan had the nerve to give her the money for that? If that was the case, she was going to fling the money right back into his face. She wasn't giving up her unborn baby! She threw the envelope in a show box and threw it in the back of her closet. She never wanted to speak to him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was officially alone in her dilemia. Her boyfriend had given her money for a practice she didn't like the thought of doing. She knew Nathan would be scared, as teenagers often were when faced with such a dilema, but she would have at least thought they were talk about it. Nathan would often confide in Kate about his problems with his father, school, classmates, and other things, but this is what made him skip talking with her about it. He just sent her an envelope full of money so she could get an abortion instead. That automatically cancelled out their relationship. She didn't want to look at him, talk to him, or even be around him. She was sure he'd see if she'd done it and that would be the moment she flung the money back into his face. He couldn't force her to rid herself of her...no their baby no matter how hard he tried. Now that she thought about it, it was possible he could do so. There were rumors about the Prescott family, majority of them terrible things. The worst part was that some of them were true. Thinking about it even more, what if there was a way to force her to get rid of the baby? Normally families with reputations like the Prescotts, if they wanted something done, they'd use their power, money, and influence to get it done. Someone might try slipping an abortion pill into her food or drink or she might be knocked out or forced into an abortion clinic or a gritty, dimly lit room. It was likely such a proud family wouldn't want their son and heir reproducing with a commoner. Well like it or not, she was possibly expecting. So if she was pregnant, they would be expecting another Prescott. She wouldn't force the child on Nathan at all. She'd tell him that the baby was born and that was it. She didn't want his money or his so called love. If he still didn't want to be around, it was all the more better for her. She'd try raising the baby herself. If she found that she couldn't care for the baby herself or changed her mind about keeping it, adoption was always on the table. She just hoped the family would let her keep in touch and occassionally see the child.

Kate looked over towards the closet where the box was. She was thinking about using the money for something else instead. Nathan didn't need that money. He already had plenty of it. She would need a lot of baby clothes and diapers. This should cover a month or two she decided. Speaking of money, she would have to find a job to support the two of them. She had to act responsibly now. No more skipping school to feel sorry for herself even if she was still hurt and didn't feel willing to do much. It sounded so easy, but it was going to be a struggle. She thought about telling her closest friends about her probable pregnancy, but part of her was afraid of what they'd say. She didn't like hiding anything from them. Besides, she could really use the support right now.

She texted both girls that she wanted to meet them at the beach for something important. After sending the text, Kate went off to go meet them, taking the envelope with her in her purse. When she got to the beach, Stella was prodding at a dead jellyfish that had washed ashore while Alyssa was looking around for Kate. When she spotted her, she poked Stella and pointed at Kate. When Kate reached them, Stella instantly asked her friend what was important and not to skip out on any details.

"You don't have cancer do you?" asked Alyssa. Judging by Kate's look of distress and uneasiness, it could be anything. She wasn't quite sure why cancer popped into her head. Maybe it had something to do with her hiding out in her room and claims that she had been ill though she and Stella had the strongest feeling that she was lying.

"I wish," grumbled the teenager. "It would be a little better than my possible condition at the moment."

Both teenagers locked eyes for a brief moment before Stella spoke first, "Uh what kind of condition do you think you have."

Kate, her eyes more interested in her feet than her friends, pulled out a plastic bag and gave it too them. She could hear one of them gasp before Alyssa angrily demanded her who did this to her and Stella asked her if she had been raped. They became even more shocked to hear that Kate hadn't been. Kate was one of the very few people that proudly promoted abstinence at the Academy and with such a strict upbringing that clearly stuck with her, they thought it was impossible for a girl like Kate to be lead astray. But by whom? Stella was still trying to wrap her head around one of her best friend's pregnancy and the fact that she had sex while Alyssa was still pissed off. She could only imagine the words the boy had to use to convience Kate to sleep with him or maybe he drugged her.

"Who the hell's the dad?" asked Alyssa.

She hesitated. Neither of her friends knew about Nathan and for good reason. Neither of them liked the teen and, like most people, did their best to stay away from him. If they found out that they were dating, they'd do their best to convience her to break it off. Even if they didn't or couldn't, she knew they'd worry to much about her. Nathan had a reputation for being unstable and as mean as the devil, but to her, he could be as sweet as sugar. They didn't know him like she did. "It's...it's Nathan."

"Nathan who?" Stella asked slowly.

"If you say Prescott, I'm going to freak the fuck out," said Alyssa. When her friend nodded, Alyssa just put a hand over her face and let out a deep sigh while Stella looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets while her mouth gapped open as she covered her mouth. Nathan Prescott and Kate Marsh? She looked around to see if pigs were flying because there was no way in hell that would ever happy.

She then let out a nervous laugh. "Y-you're joking, right? Come on, Kate. Who is it?"

"I'm serious," she insisted. "Nathan and I have been seeing each other ever since last year."

"And he forced himself on you?" Alyssa sounded like she was stating it more than asking.

"No. I agreed."

"Kate, why? That guy's an asshole!" Stella nodded in agreement.

"Not to me he isn't," she pointed out.

"I want to believe it..." she trailed off, not sure what else to say. Kate knew what she meant. She thought Nathan was one of those guys abused his wife or girlfriend to no end and could only sometimes be affectionate. Despite his negative behavior, somehow she was still willing to stick around whether it was because of the baby or for the times when he wasn't being abusive towards her. It wasn't like that though. Nathan never raised a hand towards her. He was always so kind and gentle towards her. In the moments when he did get mad, he usually punched something, not her, and went off to be alone for a moment.

"What did he say about the baby or have you not told him yet?" Stella changed the subject.

"He gave me this," she pulled out the envelope and gave it to her. Stella frowned when she looked inside.

"$500 dollars?"

"What's that for?" asked Alyssa. "To pay you not to say anything?"

"There was no note inside," she sighed. "I think it's abortion money."

"Fuck that jackass!" exclaimed the purple haired teenager. "He gave you abortion money? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"We didn't even talk about it," frowned Kate, angry tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "He just hung up and I didn't get it until I got back from taking a walk after doing homework with Max. He called a couple of times, but I don't want to talk to him."

"I say you shove that money right up his ass," said Stella. "I'd say I can't believe he'd do that, but this is Nathan Prescott here. I swear if he didn't have his daddy protecting him, he'd get his ass kicked for being such an ass. Maybe you should be glad he showed you his true colors. He or she might pick up some bad habits from his father."

"I say keep it!" said Alyssa. "$500 is a lot and he doesn't need it. You'll need it more than he does."

"That's what I was thinking." nodded Kate. "I know he won't like it that I'm keeping it, but there's nothing he can do about it."

"Right," agreed the brunette. "I think you should be careful though. I heard Nathan can get pretty violent. He might end up pushing you down a flight of stairs."

"I'll ring his neck if he does," scowled Alyssa. "He better not lay a finger on you, Kate, I swear. I don't care if I have to go to jail for it."

"And you probably will," she shook her head. "Mr. Prescott will make sure of that. So now what are you going to do Kate?"

"Nothing for right now," she looked towards the calm ocean. "I'm going to see about getting a job and if I can't juggle everything on my own, adoption is always there."

"Well whatever you chose, we're right behind you," assured Stella.

Kate was grateful her friends were here for her. If only Nathan would follow suite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains part of how Kate and Nathan got together.

Kate was staring out the window out of boredom in History. She knew class was far more important than how pretty it was outside. However she was pretty good at history so she could afford to miss out on a piece of information. Besides, they were being taught about the French and Indian War. She had learned about it before enough times to know enough about it to answer a answer on a quiz. So yeah, she was going to stare out the window while occasionally writing down notes and paying attention. It was so pretty outside. If only Mrs. Wates would have class outside. It was much to pretty to be inside learning about something they learned back in 4th, 5th, 7th, and 10th grade.

By the time the bell rang for class to end, the elderly woman called out to Kate. "Miss Marsh, can I see you for just a moment please?"

After everyone had filed out of class, Kate went up to her teacher's desk. "Yes ma'am."

"Kate, I was wondering if you could do me a big favor," she asked with a smile though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's a student here that isn't doing so good in this class. I was wondering if you could tutor him."

"Sure," said Kate smiling back at the woman though she could feel something was off. "Whose's the student?"

"It's Mr. Prescott. He really needs the help," she said in what sounded like a pleading voice. "I've already spoken to him about it and he's agreed to meet his tutor in here for studying."

"His tutor"? She couldn't help but to think that when talking to Nathan, she had actually said her name when she hadn't even asked the teenage yet. She then thought about the teenager's reputation. Nathan was known as the troublesome kid at school. He had a nasty temper and was violent. Kate believed that rumors were nothing to go on since they tended to be wrong at times. She'd give him a chance and thankfully the rumors would be false.

"I'd love to," she didn't drop her smile.

"Really?" she breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness. Nathan's not doing so hot in this class. I'm afraid if he doesn't pull up his grades and fails, his father will get angry and pull the funding from the school."

"I understand," she nodded. "So what time should I come in?"

"Immediately after school starting today if that's okay," said Mrs. Wates. "He has swimming practice at 4 in the afternoon."

"That's fine with me. I'd better get going. I'll see you later, Mrs. Wates."

"...and then the bitch gave me a C! A C!" Victoria scoffed as she put on her eyeliner. She and Nathan were chilling on the hood of his car in the parking lot. Victoria was telling Nathan about her paper on George Washington that she made a low grade on. Instead of writing a proper paper, she had included irrelevant comments on the fashion from that centenary, the people from that time period, and other things. "It's not the first time either. I think the fossil is out to get me. She even stuck me with some nerd."

"I know how you feel," frowned Nathan. "Mrs. Wates told me that I needed a fucking tutor and stuck with some chick named Kate Marsh."

"That loser?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't really know that much about her," he shrugged. "I've seen her, but..."

He had seen her around school and she was also in a few of his classes. She wasn't as fashionable dressed as Victoria and other girls at the school so she stood out a lot more. Even though she was plainly dressed, she was exceedingly pretty without makeup. Most girls his age were pretty ugly without it, but Kate was good looking without it. He was sure if she had her hair undone out of that bun and got out of those ugly clothes, she'd the most noticed girl in school. Nothing slutty. Just anything but her plain clothes.

"She's one of those 'sex is stupid so wait' crowd," she shook her head. "She's pretty smart though. She's got trashy clothes though. She probably shops at Good Will."

"I have to meet with her after school being swimming practice," he sighed. "I really don't want to, but if I want my dad off my ass, I gotta go."

"I could tutor you," said Victoria.

"If things don't work out with her, sure. We'd have a lot more fun," he was sure that if the two of them got together, there would be far less studying and more partying. It usually was like that whenever the two got together to "study". Maybe it was for the best he was studying with Kate.

When the school day ended, Kate was on the classroom with her things on her desk ready for teaching. She didn't expect Nathan to be in the room right away, but after nearly 30 minutes of waiting, she was starting to think he wasn't coming. Where was he? She frowned as she looked at the clock. Where was he? Just when she was about to get up, Nathan came in smoking.

"Oh hello Nathan," she smiled at him. "I thought you weren't showing up."

"I'll show up whenever the fuck I want," He sat down and kicked his feet up into a chair.

Kate didn't react to his attitude. "So what do you need help with?"

"The idiot didn't tell you?"

"Well let's start with this then," said Kate flipping to the current chapter. "What can you tell me about the French and Indian War?"

Nathan didn't even say anything as he smoked his cigarette and then blew the smoke into the air. She fanned the air. "Nathan, you really shouldn't smoke in here."

Nathan tapped his cigarette, letting the ashes fall onto the floor. "You have nice tits."

Kate turned pink before clearing her throat. "U-uh t-the Seven Years' War lasted from 1756 to 1763..."

She began talking about the war, all the while Nathan listening in silence. She could feel his eyes roaming all over her, making her feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Sometimes he would say "hm" or "yeah" but nothing else. She wished he would add onto the conversation or at least stop staring at her. She was glad when it was time for him to leave.

"Well that it for today," said Kate closing her textbook. "I think we've made some progress here."

She was lying though. She didn't feel like Nathan paid any attention to her Okay he was, but not to the words coming out of her mouth. Maybe she should find a way to make him pay attention. She didn't want him to fail history. Nathan blinked. "What?"

'Geez,' she mentally sighed. "You better hurry to practice before you're late."

"Oh right," he tossed the rest of his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "I'll see you later, Marsh."

Kate sighed as she packed up her things. Before she picked up her bag, Mrs. Wates came into the room. "Ah Kate you're done?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How was it?"

"Nathan came late, he smoked the whole time, and I don't think he was listening."

"Well I know you can find a way to get him to listen."

"I can try," she wasn't sure how she'd do it, but she'd try. "He seems to be interested in me."

"Then use that," she urged. "Just careful."

She nodded and bid the woman good-bye. On her way back home, she wondered how she was going to find a way to get Nathan to pay more attention to her. Obviously he was attractive to her, but she wasn't entirely sure how to use this. Actually she didn't want to do use it. Boys rarely ever paid her any mind and it wasn't for her looks or intelligence. It was more for getting her to work with them on projects or help with work. She never had a boyfriend before so she wasn't sure how to flirt or use her feminine charms, if she had any, to get him to learn. She guessed she would have to try regardless and hope that she didn't embarrass herself in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Kate's POV in third person. The next one will be Nathan's 3rd person POV.

At the same time after school, Nathan was once again late doing only god knows what. Had she been anybody else, she would have been muttering under her breath, saying that he was taking way too long and would have eventually gotten up. That if Nathan didn't want to take this seriously, she wasn't wasting her time here. But no, she wasn't anybody else. She was going to stay here and help Nathan regardless. It was her duty to be a good person and to try her best to help those who needed it. Mrs. Wates was counting on her of all people to save Nathan from failing and from getting funding pulled from the school. Kate sat down, focusing on her homework once more while she waited for him again. By the time 4pm hit, Nathan had only been there for 15 minutes while coming in smelling like smoke. Kate shrugged this off, opting to believe the brunette merely forgotten or gotten caught up in something. Mrs. Wates thought otherwise when Kate told her he had showed up late, muttering he probably didn't care to do it today. The next day, the same thing happened. Nathan didn't show up on time and Kate spent that time doing her own work before he came. For both those days, Kate went back over a bit of the topic while Nathan listened quietly, still watching her with those same icy blue eyes. Kate couldn't say she wasn't bothered by it. Not because it creeped her out or anything. It was because she'd much rather he say something than checking her out. On the third day, Nathan came in surprisingly on time.

  
"You're early."

"I was busy the last couple times," he shrugged. He sat down, foot up on a chair.

"Not too busy to study, right?" asked Kate.

"What? Uh yeah sure."

"In that case, we should have a pop quiz." Kate pulled out some index cards.

"Ugh." he groaned.

"Come on, this is important." she urged. "These questions will more than likely be on the test Friday."

Every time Kate held up an index card with a question on it to quiz the teenager, Nathan barely knew any of the answers telling Kate that he had been studying a little bit but not much. She attempted to give him brief summaries on the subject once more, but, like the first time, Nathan was much more interested in her though this time he spoke more.

  
"How come you're always dressed like that?" he asked. Kate had heard this all too often. Her mother would just about always dress her up in clothes that were suitable for a young lady. Contrary to Kate's beliefs, she looked like a grandmother sometimes. There were the rare times Mrs. Marsh would allow Kate to purchase something a bit more fashionable or nicer, but overall it was just plain, lifeless dresses or outfits or dresses one might wear to Sunday school or one you might spot your grandmother in. Today Kate was wearing a gray dress that reached a little past her knees with black stockings and a white dress jacket with short sleeves to go with it.

  
"My mother made me wear it," Had it been up to her, she'd be wearing a t-shirt and jeans like everyone else.

  
"Your mother dresses you?" Nathan smirked, looking rather amused. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. By the time you hit middle school, you were already picking out your own clothes not your mother. This made the young woman envious of her classmates that they were pretty much free to wear whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't skimpy while she was stuck having her mother force her to wear things. Even her younger sisters had more of a choice than her though Kate really couldn't see why. Maybe it was because they were more rebellious than her and fought off their mother's constant harassment unlike herself who did everything her mother wished.

  
"It's not like I have a choice," muttered Kate. "When your mother holds everything over your head, it's hard to say no especially when she has a hold over you. She just wants me to be more…perfect I guess. She wants me to be everything I'm not."

  
"I know how that feels," frowned Nathan. Kate wondered what he was talking about but didn't pry. "So do you have a boyfriend or somethin'? I mean even if you do look like…uh you know you're still pretty cute."

  
There he was with the compliments, though this one was a lot more flattering. She had never been called cute by a boy before. Kate was never one to take pride in her looks considering she rarely ever got complimented for them. It was only in those incredibly rare moments when a boy would notice her was when she told she was pretty. Kate was taught to not take it seriously as it was likely done to get something out of her. Instead she had to pretend they hadn't said it. That was probably one of main problems that prevented her from having a boyfriend. She remembered the first time she had been called pretty. It was back in middle school and the annual spring dance was coming up. Kate was excited for it especially since her father told her she was old enough to go on her own. As luck would have it, a cute boy had given her flowers and told her that she was far too pretty to be going by herself. As soon as she told her mother, boy did Kate regret ever telling her. She yelled at the blonde girl, demanding what she thought his intentions were with her and then "corrected" her when she told her that he just wanted to dance with her. Kate didn't know why her mother was so harsh until she got older when she found out that her mother had bad dating experiences in the past before she met her father. Even though Kate understood her mother didn't want her to be the wild, crazy, and rebellious teenager she had been, she still wished she would lighten up a bit.

  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe they'd much rather have someone prettier than me."

"Or maybe a bunch of gold-digging wh- girls instead," he noted. "There's too many of 'em at this school. They either want your money or some…something.

"Oh." Was her only answer. She noticed his lack of swearing or at least his attempts at not swearing. What was that about?

"Out of curiosity, why are you asking?"

"No reason," he shrugged. Kate could only guess that either he was just bored or interested in her life seeing as they didn't really know each other. Then again he was probably doing it to avoid the work and got bored/tired of saying "I don't know" to every question she asked. "I guess I'm just trying to get to know you."

"That's kind of you Nathan, but making a better grade in history should be our first priority."

For a brief moment, Nathan almost looked upset but it was so quick she was sure she was seeing things. Nathan nodded and continued to focus on the work instead. Kate could see he was putting in a genuine effort as he tried answering the questions she asked him. She was proud to see he was willing to work with her today, though she wondered what the change of heart was about.

The next day, Nathan was back again and early. He struggled with a few questions, but he really seemed to be on the ball today with him getting 7 out of 10 questions right. She gave him a proud smile. "You did very well, Nathan. You've been doing a lot of studying?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"It really shows," Unlike the previous time he said it, she couldn't help but to think. Mr. Prescott must have cracked down on him or maybe Mrs. Wates talked with him. Either way, he had done a very good job during their little session. "I think you're on your way to a good grade, Nathan."

"I sure hope so," he grumbled. "That old bag's been giving me heck about this thing, but I know she doesn't really care. She just doesn't want to get fired for me failing."

Kate knew part of this was true, as she said it far too many times to Kate and aloud to herself when cleaning the classroom afterschool. However, Mrs. Wates loved to teach and, regardless of how badly anybody behaved, she wanted them to pass because she knew they had it in them to pass. She knew some part of the elderly woman cared, her fears just more pronounced.

"I'm sure Mrs. Wates does care," said Kate.

"Bull..." he cut himself off before shaking his head. "No, she doesn't. She's just like everybody else. She only cares about how she looks or she just wants to feel important for getting help for a lost cause."

"You're not a lost cause, Nathan," she assured him. "I think you're smart enough to accomplish anything you set your heart on."

"You barely even know me. How would you know?"

"Because of your grades," she shrugged. "I saw how good you were doing earlier this year before they dropped. I wasn't trying to be nosy, but I couldn't help but to notice it in Mrs. Wates's gradebook when I was helping her out."

"'Hm."

Kate looked down at her watch. "It's four already."

"It got cancelled today," he said rather quickly. "I can stay for a few more minutes if you've got nowhere to be."

"Uh well if you want."

The two of them started going back over the questions for a while longer well into 5 in the afternoon. Normally Mrs. Wates would have already closed the classroom due to her being done for the day, but she had left the two be since they were just studying.

“It’s getting late,” observed Kate. “We can pick this up later if you’d like.”

He only nodded and got his things. Kate followed suite and made back for the door with Nathan in front of her. She had begun to tell him good-bye when he interrupted her. “It’s getting dark out.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. Considering it was fall, during this time of year it got dark a lot quicker. It was a long walk back to the girls’ dorm. She’d better go before it got dark.

“I’ll walk you back,” he told her as he opened up the door for her.

“Thank you,” she assured him. “But I’ll be fine.”

“I insist.”

“It’s fine Nathan. I appreciate the offer though.” She wondered why he would want to walk her back. It was a long walk back, but their campus was pretty safe. “Have a good night, Nathan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right.” He seemed disappointed that Kate hadn’t let him take her back. Kate told him good bye and made her way back to her room.

A few students were still outside minding their own business and Victoria was outside too with her friends. As per usual, the three girls made nasty comments about Kate’s clothes and her hair. They were spoken directly to Kate but rather at her making sure to let her know that she was being talked about. As much as it hurt, Kate ignored them and hurried along to get out of earshot of the girls. She couldn’t tell them to spoke or say she could hear them. They’d just keep doing it. Kate didn’t know why the teens liked to pick on her so much. It wasn’t like she did anything to them. She was relieved to finally make it back inside of her bedroom. Slopping down, she pulled out her sketch book and started to draw in peace and quiet. While she drew, her mind wondered off to Nathan. She found it weird how interested he seemed in her, raking his eyes over her whenever they were together yet barely saying anything until today. She got the funny idea that maybe he liked her or was starting to. Yeah right. Like someone as handsome and as cool as Nathan would fall for someone like her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan's POV of the last Chapter
> 
> In case I wasn't clear, this is based BEFORE Nathan and Kate were together. This is how they got together. I will notify you guys when we return to the present day.

After swim practice, Nathan and Victoria met up outside the school parking lot to talk about their tutors. As expected, Victoria wasn't impressed with hers. He wasn't even that cute to begin with, so she could be more inclined to listen to what he was saying. He spoke in a very monotone voice, droning on far worse than their English teacher. She had nearly fallen asleep from hearing the nerd go on and on a tangent about Shakespeare. Time did not fly pass quickly enough for her especially since she had to be there for 2 hours instead of two like Nathan.

"I bet it was boring with you too," she said as she went through her text messages. Nathan shrugged.

"It was alright," He nearly added on that his attention was more on Kate than what was coming out of her mouth. She was attractive, even with the boring clothes. Did she want people to ignore her? Maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Nathan understood the need to be out of the spotlight sometimes.  

“I bet it was fucking boring.”

“History is always boring,” he pointed out.

“Yeah like who cares about some old, dead guys,” she agreed, rolling her eyes. “Their clothes aren’t even that cute.”

“Yeah lame,” he agreed. He really didn’t care about clothes like his friend did, but agreed with her anyways. He didn’t know why, but all he could do was concentrate more on the blonde teenager than the lesson he was trying to learn. He really did want to learn the lesson just to get his grades up so his father would get off his back. He kind of wished he had been given the nerdy and unattractive Becky instead. She may be an eyesore and spat everywhere, but at least he wouldn’t get distracted by how cute she was.

“I wonder if I can get Sean to tutor me instead,” grinned the young woman. Considering Sean was a member on the swim team like Nathan, he was sure she’d ask him to make some arrangements with the older male. Nathan and Sean hardly ever spoke to each other, but he was sure that he’d jump at the chance to be anywhere near Victoria. That was the case with most boys at their school anyways. He did display some interest in Victoria as he once asked the brunette if she was his girlfriend. When he replied no, he then asked if she was seeing anyone. At the time she was and, if he was still interested, Victoria seemed to be too.

“He probably will,” he shrugged.

“I’m gonna go ask him,” she thought for a moment. “If you want, I can hook you up with someone cute too.”

“No thanks, I don’t need anymore distractions,” he frowned thinking about Kate. He was too busy imagining her in multiple states of undress. At least Kate didn’t dress like a tramp or expose her breasts or wear a much shorter skirt, something he was sure would happen if Victoria set him up with anybody. Then they’d be more interested in making out, touching each other, and fucking each other’s brains out than studying.

“Come on, you can have a two for one,” she grinned.

“No, thanks. It’s okay, but thanks for the offer.”

“Wow!” Victoria laughed. “You must **_really_** need help if you’re sticking with Marsh.”

“She’s not that bad. She knows her shit.” Or that’s what he was told. He wasn’t really paying that much attention in class to know. He trusted her to know what she was doing since the teacher clearly wanted him to pass and she wouldn’t send some dumbass instead.

“If you say so,” she shrugged. “Oh, look who it is. Do you mind…?”

Victoria had spotted Sean across the parking lot talking to a dark male. Nathan nudged her. “Go ahead. I don’t care. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya,” she hurried off, waving and calling over to the blonde teen. 

With nothing else better to do, Nathan drove around town bored. His mind eventually wondered to Kate and how to deal with her. He couldn’t spend his time oogling her as if she was some animal in a zoo…a sexy zoo. He instantly winced at the thought. Okay that was a horrible analogy. A zoo filled with nothing but hot women on a distant planet. Yeah that was better. He wondered if she had a boyfriend. Even if she was religious and against sex, surely that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a boyfriend. Now that he thought about it, even if she was allowed to have a boyfriend, the most they could do was hold hands or at least stand or beside each other. Kissing was probably a huge taboo. That was a shitty way to spend your teen years having a boyfriend.

“I really should start focusing on the work instead of her,” he shook his head. ‘Or get a different tutor.’

Nathan heard his phone ringing and saw that it was his sister calling. It had been a while since the two siblings had spoken as Kristine was in the Peace Corps, busying helping the less fortune. Usually they spoke to each other via email or text messages. It was rare for him to hear her comforting voice and so every time she called, he was quick to answer no matter what was going on.

“Nate!” He could tell that on the other end his sister was smiling. He just wished he could see it.

“Hey, Kristine, how’s it goin’?”

“Great so far. Had a close call with a lion over here,” He had nearly forgotten that’s where his sister had gone. His sister was currently living in Africa, working with orphans and teaching them how to read. She had sent him a few pictures of her teaching children how to read, playing games with them, and posing with some of the children and adult they were helping. He often worried about her being in some of these places because of the disease carrying bugs, criminal activity, and dangerous animals and plants he had read up on. Kristine would always reassure her brother that she would be fine. She would be sure to send him emails as much as she could to recede his worries.

“Did anyone get hurt?” he asked. He was more worried for his sister, but he knew if someone she cared for got hurt, she’d be emotionally hurt.

“No, thank god. What’s going on with your end? Mother told me that you’ve been having trouble in History.”

“I’ve got a tutor. Her name’s Kate.”

“Kate huh?” he knew what she was going to say next judging by the interested tone in her voice.

“Yeah, she’s okay,” he shrugged.

“Is she pretty?” she inquired which made Nathan roll his eyes. Kristine, like Victoria, tended to be interested in his love life. Some girls she liked more than others and was quick to point out the bad ones. She was probably making sure Nathan was more focused on studying than dating.

“She’s pretty cute. She just dresses plain.”

“There’s nothing wrong with plain clothes,” she pointed out. “Do you know much about her?”

“We haven’t spoken outside of today. I don’t really know much about her. She promotes abstinence…”

“That’s a rare sight these days,” his sister commented.

“…I think she does some volunteer work too.”

“That’s good,” said Kristine. “People your age should volunteer to help out the poor. Besides, good colleges like hearing about that kind of thing. Plus, it feels good to help the less fortunate. Is she doing a good job with helping you study?”

“Yeah sure.” She was sure attempting to help him out, but with less than impressive results. It was less on her end and more on Nathan’s lack of trying and focusing on her instead.

“You don’t sound sure. You _are_ studying, right?” He could hear that she was completely convinced.

“Yeah…a little,” he frowned. “She’s kinda distractive.”

“In what way?” Kristine knew of a couple of ways a girl can distract a boy or girl she liked. She could wear short skirt, drop her pencil, pen, or index card on the floor, and her target would pick it up and have a peek. She could also unbutton her shirt or wear a tight shirt underneath her jacket. Touch was also another thing Nathan needed to watch out for.

“Just being there really,” he confessed. “I couldn’t take my eyes off her.”

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” she sang.

‘Or just horny,’ he thought. “Eh maybe.”

“You could use a good girl,” the brunette pointing out, remembering all of Nathan’s previous girlfriends. “You’ve been around too many bad weeds.”

“They weren’t all bad.”

“Hmph. Keep telling yourself that, Nate. Remember Casey? Or how about Tracy, Diana, Becca, Samantha, Katherine, Rosa, Penelope…”

“I know. I know. All bad weeds,” he rolled his eyes. Most of the girls she had listed either cheated on him, used him for his wealth and influence, were out for sex, or a combination of all of them or a few of them.

“You need to be more careful about the girls you’re around,” she chastised him. “You already have enough bad influences.”

Nathan understood who she was talking about, his father. “Yeah. Are you saying you want me with her?”

“I’m not saying you should, but it would be nice for you to be with someone who wasn’t a bad influence and isn’t just using you.”

“Hm. I doubt she’d be interested anyways.”

“Never know until you try. Listen I gotta go. Email me later, okay?”

“Yeah sure.” After hanging up on the phone, he thought about what his sister said.  While it was true he needed to find a better girlfriend when it came down to it, he wasn’t even sure Kate was his type no matter how cute she was. She came off as reclusive and possibly shy to him. Nathan had the reputation of an ill-tempered, bad boy, something which attracted a lot of girls who liked bad boys. Funnily enough, most of those same girls wanted to change him much to his annoyance. Kate probably would be the same way given her religion. She’d probably make Nathan her little pet project and try turning him into a saint.

The next day, he was late as usual for Kate, though a way later than the first time since he had been joking around with friends before realizing what time it was. She didn’t lecture him and merely went back into the lesson. Nathan listened to her, occasionally answering whatever questions Kate asked him. He could feel his stomach flip-flop at Kate’s beautiful smile when he got one right. He felt the urge to see it more. The next day, he showed up a little earlier, though still late, and listened to what she was saying while observing her more. Whenever Kate’s eyes locked with his, her eyes would quickly dart away, and a faint blush would appear on her cheeks. At the same time, Kate’s posture came off as being uncomfortable, something he learned to pick up from him observing people. Maybe he shouldn’t stare so much or maybe it was because of his reputation or was it both? He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable around him. He’d talk to his sister about this.

As soon as Nathan got to his dorm, he asked his sister about what to do about Kate. She had been able to get away for a quick Skype call to talk to him about it. He told her how much Kate’s smile made him feel weird inside and how he wanted to see her smile more. That her being uncomfortable around him made him feel odd and that he wished to have her feel more comfortable around him.

“Oh so you like her,” she smirked at him. Nathan shook his head.

“No, I just don’t like the feeling,” he denied. “Everyone already thinks I’m crazy.”

“And you usually don’t care or act like you don’t care,” she shrugged. “What makes Kate special that you’ll ask me for advice for how to make her comfortable?”

“Because she’s a good tutor,” pointed out Nathan. “I don’t want her being scared and running off.”

“It’s only been a few days.”

“I know…”

“Nathan, I think you like this one.”

“No, I don’t,” he said stubbornly.

“Sure,” she laughed. “Why are your cheeks so red?”

“The coach had us doing extra laps today,” he lied.

“Keep telling yourself that, little brother,” she shook her head. She rubbed her chin and thought for a minute. “I think what you might have to do is try getting to know her. People tend to be uncomfortable or wary of people they don’t know too well, especially those with a less than great reputation. Try being friendly towards her and eventually she’ll warm up to you.”

“Right. Thanks, sis,” It did make some sense to do that. Kate didn’t know him very well. He’d try talking to her some more.

“You’re welcome. Good luck bro. Oh and one more thing.”

“What?”

“Girls like a good compliment,” she smiled. “Just don’t be too vulgar.”

The next day, Nathan showed up early to the classroom. Kate hadn’t even had out her studying materials when he arrived. “You’re early.”

“"I was busy the last couple times," he shrugged. He sat down, foot up on a chair.

"Not too busy to study, right?" asked Kate.

"What? Uh yeah sure."

"In that case, we should have a pop quiz." Kate pulled out some index cards.

"Ugh." he groaned. He hated pop quizzes, but he would have to do this.

"Come on, this is important." she urged. "These questions will more than likely be on the test Friday."

Every time Kate held up an index card with a question on it to quiz the teenager, Nathan barely knew any of the answers telling Kate that he had been studying a little bit but not much. She attempted to give him brief summaries on the subject once more, but, like the first time, Nathan was much more interested in her though this time he spoke more.

"How come you're always dressed like that?" he asked. He hoped he didn’t come off too rude for asking this, but he was curious. Surely no teenager would choose to dress like that unless they had been groomed into liking it, something he knew what felt like all too much.

"My mother made me wear it.”

“Your mother dresses you?" Nathan smirked, looking rather amused. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger, which Nathan quickly picked up on.

“It's not like I have a choice," muttered Kate before Nathan could apologize. "When your mother holds everything over your head, it's hard to say no especially when she has a hold over you. She just wants me to be more…perfect I guess. She wants me to be everything I'm not."

"I know how that feels," frowned Nathan. His father was the one trying to control Nathan. Always telling him what to do, how to act, and even the slightest slip up was met with his father’s signature disapproving look. He quickly changed the subject. "So, do you have a boyfriend or somethin'? I mean even if you do look like…uh you know you're still pretty cute."

Kate’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and there was that pretty shy smile on her face. “I don’t know. Maybe they'd much rather have someone prettier than me."

"Or maybe a bunch of gold-digging wh- girls instead," he noted. Kate was far too pretty to be single. People at this school must be blind as a bat to not see that. "There's too many of 'em at this school. They either want your money or some…something.”

"Oh.” She cast her eyes down before looking up at him. "Out of curiosity, why are you asking?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "I guess I'm just trying to get to know you."

"That's kind of you Nathan, but making a better grade in history should be our priority."

Ouch. Nathan couldn’t say he was surprised at the rejection. It didn’t mean he didn’t feel genuinely hurt though. Was he going too fast? No, it probably just meant he had to take his time getting to know her. Had the shoes been on the other foot, he was sure he wouldn’t instantly warm up to Kate either.

The following day, Nathan came back early again with Kate ready to test him on his knowledge. The brunette was able to get a lot more questions answered as he had studied the previous night in order to impress Kate. It paid off as he was able to see that beautiful, bright smile again.

"You did very well, Nathan. You've been doing a lot of studying?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"It really shows. I think you're on your way to a good grade."

"I sure hope so," he grumbled. "That old bag's been giving me heck about this thing, but I know she doesn't really care. She just doesn't want to get fired for me failing."

"I'm sure Mrs. Wates does care," said Kate.

"Bull..." he cut himself off before shaking his head. "No, she doesn't. She's just like everybody else. She only cares about how she looks or she just wants to feel important for getting help for a lost cause."

"You're not a lost cause, Nathan," she assured him. "I think you're smart enough to accomplish anything you set your heart on."

"You barely even know me. How would you know?"

"Because of your grades," she shrugged. "I saw how good you were doing earlier this year before they dropped. I wasn't trying to be nosy, but I couldn't help but to notice it in Mrs. Wates's gradebook when I was helping her out."

Kate looked down at her watch. "It's four already."

"It got cancelled today," he said quickly. "I can stay for a few more minutes if you've got nowhere to be."

"Uh well if you want."

The two of them started going back over the questions for a while longer well into 5 in the afternoon. Normally Mrs. Wates would have already closed the classroom due to her being done for the day, but she had left the two be since they were just studying.

“It’s getting late,” observed Kate. “We can pick this up later if you’d like.”

He only nodded and got his things. Kate followed suite and made back for the door with Nathan in front of her. She had begun to tell him good-bye when he interrupted her. “It’s getting dark out.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. Considering it was fall, during this time of year it got dark a lot quicker. It was a long walk back to the girls’ dorm. Usually boyfriends did this, but this hadn’t even come to mind until he had already blurted it out

“I’ll walk you back,” he told her as he opened the door for her.

“Thank you,” she gave him that smile that made him all tingly inside. “But I’ll be fine.”

“Right,” he didn’t even know what he was thinking wanting to walk back Kate in the first place. Kate knew where to go and, as far as he knew, the campus wasn’t dangerous. Why did he find himself asking her that. He bid her a good-night and went back to his dorm room feeling conflicted. He knew he shouldn’t get so worked up over a girl, but he felt upset when Kate wouldn’t let her walk her home. Could it be he liked Kate? It would explain how he was acting towards her. Maybe Victoria or Kristine could help him figure this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristine is Nathan's older sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM Back to the future and a bit to the past. Warning contains a sex scene.

Kate let out a saddened sigh as she studied a picture on her cell phone of her and Nathan back when they were happy. In the photo, she and Nathan been posing on a bench at the carnival with Kate wearing hair in a pony-tail, a plain red t-shirt, a dark red pair of jeans, and black flat shoes. Nathan had on a crude, black t-shirt with the words "Tearin' Shit Up" on it, had on a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. He had his arm thrown around her waist while their faces pressed against each other as they smiled at Nathan's camera. In the background, various people were walking past them either going towards the next attraction or perhaps leaving to go elsewhere. Behind them was the ferris wheel, which Kate couldn't help but to crack a smile at. Nathan had taken her out of town for a night of fun to the fair. Kate had wanted to conclude the night with a romantic ride on the ferris wheel only for Nathan to refuse until the blonde teenager had to beg him to take her. It wasn't until they got on the ride was when she found out that her boyfriend was terrified of heights. The poor thing had been a nervous wreck the entire time, claiming that at any moment now the observation wheel they were sitting in would fall at any moment and kill them and the people below. They were perfectly safe, she remembered telling him. Nathan wasn't too convinced therefore Kate held his hands to attempt to calm the teen's nerves. He was near tears, confined in a small space high above the ground and unable to escape if he wanted to. Kate's reassuring touches calmed him down a considerable amount, but he was still shaking with fear. Once they had gotten out, Nathan had spent 3 minutes throwing up his lunch. She made a mental note to never go on the ferris wheel again, at least not with Nathan. She had been hoping to have a romantic moment on the ride, but not everyone liked the height plus every experience couldn't be like in the movies. Any kind of romantic feel in the air was immediately gone with the smell of vomit on the man's breath much to Nathan's embarrassment. Back in the present, she'd give anything to smell the vomit on Nathan's right now rather than not being near him at all. 

"I still love you," she confessed to the photo. She always would have feelings for him, even if he didn't want the unborn child that may be inside of her at this moment. Why? Why did she have to become pregnant? She didn't want her baby to grow up without two loving parents in his or her life. Nathan should be here at her side, comforting her and talking this through with her, not sending abortion money and hoping his girlfriend would willingly agree to it. She stared at the photo a moment longer before going onto the next picture. This one made Kate's cheeks heat up. The pair of them were curled up in Nathan's parents' bedroom, a risky idea that Kate was brave enough to bring up and ask her boyfriend to pull off with her. What made the picture even worse was the fact that the pair were naked and had just gotten done having sex. Kate had her face buried into Nathan's chest, shyly looking back at the camera while Nathan gave it a cocky smirk as he gave the camera the finger. Despite what anybody thought, her boyfriend wasn't so cocky when they first into the bedroom. He was terrified of getting caught. Kate, feeling awfully brave that day, persisted until Nathan gave in. She found pleasure in the thrill of getting caught having sex with their son in their bed. Even though it was disrespectful, she liked the thrill of it being possible her boyfriend's father would walk in and see his son's member in her mouth. She remembered hoping that he would want to join in and the two could screw her senseless. If it had happened, she knew Mr. Prescott would be more inclined to have her arrested for trespassing than to join in on the fun. If Mr. Prescott had come in and wanted to have sex with her, she was sure Nathan would be furious his father was taking what was his. When she brought this up to Nathan, he didn't find it kinky in the slightest.

* * *

 

_"Don't be such a chicken," Kate teased as she plopped down on the silky black sheets on the Prescott's large king sized bed. Mr. Prescott had gone off for a game of golf with a couple of colleagues while Mrs. Prescott had gone to the next town over to shop with girlfriends, leaving the large mansion empty for the evening. The only person on the property was the gardener would soon would be departing. The elderly man rarely ever entered the house except to speak to his bosses or use the downstairs bathroom, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Still anything could happen before they decided to leave the home. It could rain and the man could come back for a change of clothing. His mother could come back early for any kind of reason. He just hoped that his parents would stay away long enough to be with his girlfriend for an hour or two._

_"I'm not. I'm just..." he wanted to say nervous, but that would be putting it lightly. He was terrified. His father wasn't afraid to get physical when he was pissed off. His mother would be horrified he was seeing someone with far less money than what they had. They'd probably force them to split up by threatening Kate's family or making them leave this shitty town. His parents didn't want him to marry just anyone after all. His parents were the type of people to want to their children to marry for money and power, not love. They were the reason he was on drugs in the first place. They helped him to forget his shitty home life. He couldn't handle the stress of being a Prescott. He was being held up to a standard all three of them knew he couldn't live up to. But they sure as hell tried to make him. If they found out about Kate, that'd be one less person who truly cared about him out of his life. They were already the reason why his sister had moved away. Maybe this was a horrible idea. They could come down on him all they wanted. If they saw Kate, he knew they'd be tempted to make her life a living hell._

_"What, honey?" she brushed his hair back out of his face. "Are you scared?"_

_"No, I'm just...what if the weather gets bad? They'll be home and then..."_

_"Nathan, you have to stop being so negative," she kissed his cheek as she rubbed his back. "You did say he doesn't come back for hours. Even if he was coming soon because of a storm, didn't you say it'd take him and your mother an hour or so to come back?"_

_He nodded. He had also acted confident on the drive here about having sex with her, but he started to get cold feet as a result of thinking of the consequences. Kate stood up. "But if you're that nervous, we don't have to. It's kind gross anyways."_

_"N-no, we can still do this. We'll just lock the doors," he wasn't sure what he was thinking, but screw it. If they came in, the two of them could escape out the window._

_"Why the change of heart?"_

_"I'm not going off with blue balls," he smirked as he let out an shaky laugh. "Now get that sexy ass over here and take those damn clothes off, baby."_

_Kate nodded as her hands eagerly flew up to her button up mint green camisole. After getting it off, she found that Nathan had only gotten off his jacket and t-shirt. Getting down on her knees, she undid his pants for him, not having the patience to see the main attraction. She licked her lips at the site of the young man's twitching member. As the blonde took it into her mouth, Nathan reached behind her hair to take the midnight blue ribbon out of her hair. He always thought she looked better with her hair down. Kate's tongue ran along the sides of his length as she moved her hand and mouth up and down his shaft. Nathan ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair as she continued pleasuring him with her mouth._

_"Shit, Kate," he groaned as she took his cock out of his mouth. "Why'd you stop?"_

_Kate wordlessly took off her cream colored bra and black skirt before getting a bottle of lubricant from her purse and rubbing it onto her breasts. After doing so, she placed her boyfriend's penis between her breasts. The brunette eagerly started thrusting into her breasts as Kate licked at the tip of it every time it reached her lips. Within a few seconds, he came on her chest and face, covering her cheeks, nose, and forehead with his cum. A few drops went into her hair, though she didn't mind. She planned on using the Prescott's bathroom afterwards. She licked the bit on her lips before pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock._

_"How's it taste?" he purred as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. He was glad she hadn't tried to kiss him after she just swallowed some of his cum. Plenty of girls had tried that shit before, much to his disgust. "I bet it takes good to my cute personal cum dumpster. You want more?"_

_Kate nodded, eager for her boyfriend to fuck her. She didn't mind the term Nathan just called her. As a matter of fact, the more he called her this the more turned on she got. She loved the image of herself being filled with his boyfriend's love juices and only her. She liked the feeling of the warm liquid hitting her face, tongue, breasts, and ass whenever they had sex. If only her boyfriend could cum inside of her vagina too so she could truly become his dumpster. However she'd just settle on feeling the warmth of his semen and length in her behind and inside of her mouth. When the brunette first saw how badly she was affected by his dirty nickname, he used it whenever they had sex. That wasn't the only kinky thing his girlfriend liked much to shock and pleasure. If he told Victoria that Kate Marsh liked to be called a whore, liked being spanked, having her throat fucked raw, liked being choke (something they rarely did since he didn't want to accidentally harm her), liked giving blowjob, was a fan of having sex in public places, and various other activities they did and tried, he was sure she'd die of shock. Who knew he'd find such a kinky girlfriend in someone with the reputation of Kate?_ _He chuckled as Kate got onto the bed, her butt in the air wiggling in the air waiting to get penetrated by her lover._

_"What are you laughing about?" she asked as Nathan stroked his cock, getting it back into his fully hardened state._

_"Just wondering how the hell I winded up with you," he shrugged as he prodded his girlfriend's ass._

_"God works in mysterious ways," she smiled. "I'm glad He lead me to you, Nathan. I never thought I'd be doing this here with you."_

_"Me either," he didn't deserve Kate. She was too good to him. Through the ups and downs of their relationship, she bared through it all. She loved him for the way he was, no matter how badly he fucked up. Even when he got nasty with her, she was always willing to take him back. She loved him even with all his flaws and fuck up lifestyle. He truly did love this girl. He wasn't sure if he could ever live without her. "I...I love you Katie-bear."_

_"I love you too, honey." Kate let out a high pitched moan as he entered her. It felt amazing being inside of her tight insides. No matter how many times he had entered her, she was always just as tight as the previous day. It shouldn't entirely shock him, but still it was pleasant to know his girlfriend wasn't as loose as most girls he slept with in the past. "Na-nathan, yeees! I need you so bad."_

_"I know, baby," he couldn't enter her all at once as he liked. Although Kate loved rough sex, he didn't want to literally split any part of her. As he slowly entered her, Kate filled his ears with those intoxicating moans of hers. If anybody, hopefully not, that happened to be lurking around thought she was loud now, this was nothing. Once he started getting the right rhythm, he began going faster as he gripped his girlfriend's hips. Kate loved having her asshole stretched by her boyfriend's member and his heavy balls slapping against her._

_"Ah! Aaaah! Oh yes!" she cried out as her grip tightened on the sheets. Her arms were about to give away from the overwhelming pleasure. "H-h-honey, right there! Yes! Harder! Slap my butt!"_

_Nathan lifted up a hand and gave her a hard smack on her backside. He couldn't fathom why she loved getting spanked so badly. Given how many times his father had hit him there, he was completely turned off of that shit. A few of his exes wanted to try it on him, only to get the evil eye or stared at as if they had completely lost their damn minds. When Kate wanted to try spanking after seeing it in a porn video they watched, she admitted that upon trying it out, she liked it. Nathan couldn't stand the thought of any kind of mark on his girlfriend, no matter how temporary it was. However if she asked, he gave in and gave her what she wanted. After all there were plenty of things he liked doing that the blonde wasn't a fan of but she did it anyways._

_"Yes harder!" she licked her lips at the sensation. "I want to feel it in the morning, Nathan!"_

_He slammed his hand down harder on her behind once more as he continued fucking her. Kate carefully reached between her legs to finger herself to get herself to the edge faster. She bit her lip as her boyfriend began tugging at her hair. She was starting to get closer to her climax each second as she dipped two fingers inside of her dripping vagina and her boyfriend made love to her from behind._

_Nathan swore as he pulled out and painted his girlfriend's back white with his cum. Sensing his girlfriend had not yet reached her orgasm, he rolled her on her back and settled himself between her legs. He felt her thighs tighten around his head as he flickered his tongue inside of her and played with her clit. She pulled him closer, her fingers threatening to tear out his hair as she gripped it. "Yes, Nathan. Oh my gosh! Mmmm! Yes! Oh gah!"_

_"Cum for me, baby," he whispered, his voice dropping in that sexy, low tone she liked. He thrust his fingers inside of her as he took her clitoris inside of his mouth. Kate gasped right before she clamped around his fingers, cumming on his finger. Nathan licked his fingers, enjoying the taste of his girlfriend's juices on his hand. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before moving her up to her stomach on up to her breasts. They weren't as big as he was used too, but he loved every inch of his woman's beautiful body. He admired every inch of her curves, her lovely legs, her tiny ears, and the healthy, natural glow of her skin, especially after they had sex._

_"We should do this again," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame._

_"Let's not push it," he shook his head. "What the fuck were you going to do if my dad came in? Even if you took the blame for me, my dad still would've gotten pissed at me."_

_"Well...um n-never-mind," she buried her face into her boyfriend's chest. He couldn't know what she was thinking._

_"Come on, tell me. I'm curious."_

_"Well...maybe he would have gotten in on it," she laughed.  She had said it jokingly. If it had happened, Kate wouldn't have minded very much if she was horny enough. When one got her turned on enough, she was just about up for anything. However if it truly had happened, she knew her boyfriend wouldn't like it and she'd politely turn him down. Nathan glared at her causing the blonde to go quiet. She guessed she shouldn't have joked like that about his father._

_"What the fuck, Kate? Really? You want that piece of shit to fuck you? I knew you could be a whore, but you're going too fucking far wanting to fuck my old man. Who do you want to suck off next? My grandfather? You wanna fuck my damn mom too?"_

_"I-I was just kidding," she said quietly._

_"Hmph," he grumbled under his breath. "What the fuck ever. I need a smoke." He rolled out of bed, slipped on his boxers, and headed to his bedroom. She sighed, wishing she hadn't said something so dumb. She really hadn't planned on actually having sex with Mr. Prescott. Just the thought of being screwed silly in front of her boyfriend was nothing more than a fantasy she had no intentions on coming true. He was going to be mad at her forever. He just needed to cool off for a moment before he came back to her._

* * *

 

Right after she had gone to sleep, Nathan had come back into the bedroom, the stench of weed fresh on his breath. She disliked the smell, but she said nothing as usual since he was back with her and appeared to be less angry than before. It was then when Nathan look the photo of them. Now that she thought about it, what if Nathan used this against her? One could just barely see her breast in the photo, but it still counted as a naked photo of her. He could do a lot with this if he wanted. No, he wouldn't...would he? Even though she had been with him for quite some time now, one never did know if he'd pull this on her out of anger. 

"I hope he doesn't," she muttered as she closed her photo app. Suddenly her cellphone lit up, telling her that Max was calling. "Yes?"

"Hey, Kate," greeted Max. "I was just calling in to check on you. Are you feeling alright?"

Kate didn't say anything for a moment. Should she say something to Max about it? She was always so nice towards her. She supposed she may as well inform her just in case she was expecting. "Max, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah sure," she wondered what Kate was about to tell her. She wondered if it had something to do with that troublesome boyfriend of her's. She braced herself for what happened next. She hoped that asshole didn't give her some kind of STD. 

"You know how I was about to tell you about my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," she already knew who it was, yet she let Kate continue. "It was before Victoria came by."

She nodded although the brunette hadn't seen it. "Yes that's correct. It's kind of hard to believe. Even I couldn't when he first asked me out, but you know. It's...Nathan."

"Oh!" Max gasped in false astonishment. "You and Nathan...that's just...wow."

"Mmm-hm," Max would hear a quiver in her voice. She was about to cry, wasn't she? The younger teen could feel herself getting hot with anger.

Before she knew it, she blurted out, "Kate, what did that motherfucker do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no," she sniffed as she started crying. "He...he...oh Max, I don't want to see that jerk ever again!"

"I'll be right over. Just hold on," Max hung up her cell phone, not allowing the older teen to say anything more. That mother fucker had better not done anything to her friend. If he hit her, she'd make him regret it. She wasn't sure how, but she'd try and find a way. Not bothering to put on her sneakers, she made her way to Kate's dorm room. The door was already unlocked so all she had to do was step inside and lock the door. On the floor were a few boxes filled with what appeared to be men's clothing, more than likely belonging to the bastard. Max held her friend close, allowing the teenager to sob into her arms. "Sh. Shh, Kate. Don't cry. It's okay now. He can't hurt you."

"No, everything's not fine," she cried as the pair sat down on her bed. She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face into her lap. "Max, I'm so scared."

"Kate, did he...?" She couldn't see any visible cut and/or bruises on her. If he had done anything to her, it wasn't visible on her. 

"No, he didn't hit me," she took a deep breath before revealing her situation. "Nathan...he...we...we're having a baby."

Max gasped, her hand flying to her chest. He got her pregnant? Whoa, she really hadn't been expecting that information to spill from her mouth. She figured he had either drugged her, hit her, or cheated on her. She hadn't expected to learn that she was having a baby. Strike that. She hadn't expected that the blonde teen was having sex! Wasn't this the same girl that actively promoted waiting until marriage to have sex to prevent this sort of thing. As if reading her mind, she spoke. "I know. This is weird hearing it coming from me. But I thought...I really thought he was the one. I guess I was wrong."

While Max didn't mind pointing out someone's hypocrisy every now and then, now wasn't the time to get on Kate's case about this. Sadly she was the poster child for why safe sex and reframing from sexual activity before marriage was a bad thing, something she was sure people would joke about once she started showing. Never-mind all of that though. She was here to comfort her good friend in her time of need. "Did he say he didn't want the baby?"

"He sent me abortion money and I haven't spoken to him sense," she wiped her eyes with the tissue on her dresser. "I don't believe in getting in an abortion, Max."

"So what are you going to do?"

She was silence for a moment. "I guess I have to find a job and a place to live. I have a while before I have my baby. I mean if I'm even pregnant at all."

"You're not sure?"

She shook her head. "I took a pregnancy test after my period didn't arrive on time. There's still a chance I might not be."

Max hoped for her sake she wasn't. Being pregnant in high school couldn't be easy. Hell it wasn't going to be easy at Blackwell especially. Back at the high school she had attended before coming back to Arcadia Bay, she had seen her fair share of pregnant teenagers. For the most part, people chose to leave them be to their own devices. Here at Blackwell, Max feared things would be bad for Kate. Kate was already a target for her beliefs and meek nature due to this school being filled with a bunch of assholes. Victoria, who loved making people like her and Kate miserable, would take pleasure in bullying Kate about her pregnancy. Kate may not always practice what she preached, but it didn't mean she had to suffer because of it.

"You guys didn't use protection?" she questioned. Even if Kate didn't practice abstinence, she would at least hope she practiced safe sex by using a condom, pills, or some other kind of contraceptive. 

To her relief, Kate nodded. "We've been using condoms. I would have used birth control, but I was scared my mother might become suspicious and think I was having sex."

"You know, you could have just lied and said they were for your period or acne or something."

"You don't know my mom, Max," she frowned. "My mom always thinks the worst of everything I do. I could be going for a walk and she'd think I'm out committing a terrible crime or being a whore. My mother doesn't trust me to do anything. When she finds I'm having a baby..."

"Maybe...maybe she doesn't have to find out," Max said slowly. Kate lived at Blackwell so she could delay her parents finding out a while longer. By the time the baby was born, she'd already graduated and could be living elsewhere depending on where she went. "What if..."

"Max, that's next to impossible to keep her from knowing," As much as she wanted to keep her family, especially her mother, in the dark, she knew she couldn't. Too many people knew her in Arcadia Bay to keep quiet. Unless she never left her bedroom, her mother would end up finding out through someone. "I go to church with my family. Even if I didn't, I have to go to school here. I don't mean to sound rude, but in case you haven't noticed, people can't keep their mouths closed around here. All I can do for now is delay it the news if I am pregnant."

"If you are, then I just want to let you know you have my support," she assured her. She couldn't imagine abandoning the teenager in her time of need. "If you need anything, lemme know. Whatever you need just give me a call."

"Thank you, Max," it was nice knowing she could talk to her friends about her situation without harsh words being spoken to her or telling her off about her actions. She just wished Nathan was around to help her through this. 

"No problem," Kate's phone went off, chirping loudly at her computer desk. Max could see that make out the picture of her friend's boyfriend on her screen. Her eyes narrowed at the phone as Kate picked it up and turned off the volume. "He still calls? Does he say anything?"

"I haven't tried speaking to him," She didn't want to hear his voice out of fear of what he might say. Luckily she had managed to avoid him during school hours thanks to being constantly being surrounded by his friends in the halls. Being in different classes also helped too, thank god. "I'm scared."

"Has he sent any threatening texts?" 

"Oh no, Nathan wouldn't..." she paused for a moment. "I don't think he would...not to me, I don't think. He's sent me messages, but I don't look at any of them when he sends them. I'd block him, but I can't. I mean I still care about him. A lot."

"Would you want like me to check?" Kate nodded and handed her cellphone over. On her home screen was a picture of Kate with her two younger sisters. She pondered if her old background had Nathan on it. It wouldn't surprise her since most girls had their boyfriends picture on their screens. 

"I'm going to go pick up some books I need from the library before it closes."

"I'll be here when you get back," Once Kate left, Max went through her recent messages from Nathan. The first message was asking if she was alright, making no mention of the child they might be having. The next message was the same, showing concern that he had done something wrong. No shit he had, Max thought bitterly. Instead of being a man and taking responsibility for what happened, he chose to stand afar while his girlfriend was miserable. He couldn't be that busy not to break away from his social life and tend to Kate. This was his baby after all. By the time she reached the text from the previous day, Nathan sounded a lot more aggravated than the previous concerned texts he sent. Most of those had been the same, asking if she was okay and begging her to pick up her cell phone. Yesterday, he was pissed off.

[Nathan] {1:45 pm} Kate, this shit is getting fucking ridiculous. Where the fuck are you? 

{1:48 pm} I'm trying to call you and you keep avoiding me. What the fuck did I do to you? Fucking answer me

{2:03 pm} Kate get your ass over here or I'll drag you over here myself. Don't think I'm afraid to come over to that dorm room. 

{2:12 pm} I know you're hiding from me. Bring your ass over here now! You think I'm fucking around? Don't think I won't kick that goddamn door down.

"Jerk," she frowned at the texts. She checked the voice mails next. Although she hadn't asked her to, she figured it wouldn't hurt to hear what he had to say to her. There were only 3 in total to hear. One from 2 days ago, yesterday, and an hour ago.

(1st voice message) Kate, it's me. I've been trying to call you for fucking ever! Look, whatever I did or said, I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say. Just call me when you get the time, okay, baby? I love you.

(2nd voice message) Kaaaaate? You there? Where the fuck are you? I know you're not sick or some shit. Let's just talk okay?

(3rd voice message) Holy fuck, I'm sorry about those messages I sent. I was just drunk and pissed off about you not speaking to me. I know I never want to hurt you. I just...fuck, I need you. Bad. You're like a drug but like the kind that's good for you, ya know? Just call me, okay? I really need to hear your voice again.

Max just shook her head. Surely Nathan couldn't be that clueless, could he? Part of her just wanted to call him up to give him a nasty response and tell him to leave her friend alone. He didn't deserve Kate, the fucking asshole. It appeared to be her chance when Nathan's picture and number flashed on the screen once more. Since Kate couldn't tell him to fuck off, she'd do it herself. Hopefully she wouldn't make the situation for her even worse.

"Hello?"  she answered after clearing her throat. 

"Where's Kate? Put her on the phone."

"S-she doesn't want to speak to you, Nathan," she attempted to sound confident in her approach, but she just ended up stammering out of being nervous. After all, she didn't want to send the guy into a rampage aimed at her or the pregnant teenager. 

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You messed up big time. She's a mess because of you."

"It would help if you were more specific, dumbass," snapped Nathan, irritated that the one he wanted to speak to the most wasn't available for him. Part of him was tempted to hang up the phone and try again when this weirdo wasn't around. However if she knew what was wrong with his girlfriend, he'd sit there for a while longer.

Meanwhile Max was tempted to hang up herself but she stayed on anyways. "You gave her abortion money. She doesn't believe in getting an abortions."

"W-what? What the fuck makes you think I sent it to her?" he was starting to sound even more irritated than he was before.

"She told me your hand-writing was on the envelope and..."

"No! I-I never gave her money to get a..." Nathan went silent for a moment before swearing loudly. "That fucking piece of shit. I'm going to...where's Kate?"

"At the library, bu-..." she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she could hear the dial tone on the other end. Wait if Nathan didn't give her the money, then who did?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I hope this chapter was okay. Until next time. I'll try uploading another chapter soon. ^^


End file.
